Let me save you
by katielight
Summary: ONE SHOT. Ever since turning 12 the once fierce rude bully Helga G Pitaki has become a former shell of the girl she once was. Now sixteen years old and out of school to work for her domineering/abusive fathers electronics business she is spotted by her hidden love, the only boy she ever cared for but was too scared to say anything to. Can he save her? Does she want to be saved? R


**Let me save you**

**An ArnoldXhelga story**

A one shot that is rather dark but thats me I tend to verge toward the darker side of stories it makes for better reading.

I am loving this Hey Arnold fanfic lark, much more appreciative fans than the anime ones. I hope you like this, its just a fill in while I keep updating my other fic to tide you over and you to JC Rose you Hey arnold obsessive you, gotta love you though.

* * *

Since turning 12 Helgas once fierce and overly rude and selfish demeanor had changed somewhat, starting with middle school. Even best friend Phoebe was in the dark to what really went on behind closed doors at Helgas large home. All everyone that cared to know was that Helga Pitaki was a shell of the girl she once used to know and was now a cowering compliant and rather unhealthy young woman of 16, forced to drop out of school by her domineering and abusive father to work for his business which was doing very well. Supply and demand of electornics especially Smartphones, Ipads, Iphones and Androids were in high demand and supply so the big slob and selfish mans daughter was always working and worked hard for she knew the wrath of her fathers anger only too well and her mother could not save her, for she too was scared for her daughter but even more fearful of her husband who she kept away from in her mind by drinking.

* * *

IT starts...

A cold wintery night. Helga had lost track of school days and vacation breaks. When she dropped out no one was sad to see her leave except perhaps her best and only friend Phoebe. She had hoped Arnold would have said goodbye, mind you helga was such a recluse by that stage he did not know how to approach her. So he started dating Rhonda who had always wanted to get into arnolds pants one way or another...

And so

Everything was going as miserable and horrible as usual until a familiar face walked into the doors of BIG BOBS ELECTRONICS EMPORIUM to buy a phone. The boy with the beautiful golden hair and a decent toned set of muscles and beautiful smile with his friend, the tall and athletic Gerald Johannsen and girlfriend Phoebe.

"Helga" Bob Roared through the intercom. "Get your patoot upstairs now"

Helga sighed, put her boxes of newly arrived andriod tablets down and headed upstairs. On the way she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. What a sight of sadness she was. The tall blonde with spindly hair that fell past her shoulders was very skinny, so much so that she lived off coffee and lorazepam to get her through the day and block out her home life. Her black shirt and pants with the BB logo almost fell off her but it was the smallest size they had. Helga looked at the yellowish bags under her eyes and observed her cracked and bleeding lips. She pulled out her deep red lipstick which she had purchased with her minimum wages and applied it so bob would not see the blood stains on her lips. She also had to cover the bruises on her arms with long sleeved shirts which made her sweat in the summer and her older sister Olga swept the bruises on her baby sisters face under the rug by applying a cake of foundation to her rather battered face, masking the truth.

Helga stood outside her boss and fathers door, waiting for the receptionist to buzz her in. While she waited she searched her pockets for her anti anxiety medication (lorazepam) and popped a couple in her mouth, washing them down with a cup of black coffee she was offered by the not so friendly reception lady Prue.

"Your DAD will see you now" the grey haired woman scowled.

"Gee thanks" Helga replied sarcastically.

Bob was typing away on his lap top and looked up at his second daughter.

"Now I need you to unpack the next shipment of Iphone 5's", "its gonna take you all night" "but its as though you have a life is it now?" He said cruelly while he sipped on his coffee.

"I dont get a chance to have one do I BOB" Helga scowled.

Bob stopped typing and got up off his seat.

"One more outburst like that and Ill make sure you know what pain is all about missy" "So shut up and get your ass downstairs now"

As she turned to walk away Bob slapped her on the butt very firmly. Helga jumped.

"Dad" "Thats not appropriate" Helga said trembling, rubbing her small backside.

"Oh come on, its only a little slap on the ass girly" "and there's plenty more where that came from if you mess up" "now get down stairs" he ordered.

Helga did not retaliate as she may have when she was nine or ten years old. She just held back tears and headed downstairs to unload and place the new merchandise around the store.

As the night grew darker and the staff one by one started to leave including her beast of a dad, Helga felt her stomach rumble.

"Dad, I need a break" "I'm starving"

Bob grunted and waited until every other staff member had left.

"You are in charge of the store" "If anyone comes in before it closes then you are representing me" "No break until you finish" "Got it?"

"But dad...?" "YEOW" her pleads were cut short with a hard whack across the face.

"Do your damn job then you can go home and eat". "for gods sake" he muttered before answering a phone call and heading out the door.

Helga nursed her wound with a dish cloth from the staff bathroom before heading back out and unpacking stock like a submissive zombie.

Arnold, who had been looking around the store for someone to talk to, suddenly noticed a familiar looking skinny blonde girl placing merchandise on display with a sad and solemn look on her sunken face.

"Helga?" he asked.

Helga spun around and gasped. "Arnold" "uh what are you doing here?" She then realized that was a stupid question as everyone their age looked to upgrade their phones and so on.

"Rhonda wanted a phone" "She expects me to buy her one" Arnold said, making small talk.

Helga felt her heart sink. Her love whom she had never told off course was with that popular she devil Rhonda Lloyd.

Helga looked at Arnold for a second. He had grown into a nice looking young man with muscles and a toned torso, he was also a lot taller than before and had shorter blonde hair.

How she still longed to be wrapped up warm in his arms feeling that she was finally home, in his embrace.

"Yeah well it must be difficult for the princess finding a flash phone" Helga sarcastically remarked.

Arnold chuckled. "I know, she is such a pain" "I am thinking of..."

Helga was now very intrigued. "Thinking of what Arnold?"

Arnold rubbed his arm. "Uh never mind" "So anyway how have you been since leaving school" "Must be fun working for your dad huh?"

Helga did not know whether to laugh or cry. Arnold had literally no idea the hell she had been going through and working her was just another way that her abusive and borderline sexual deviant father could keep an eye on her while paying her pittance.

Helga knelt down on the floor and looked around to make sure noone else was around.

"Where have Gerald and Phoebe gone?" She asked, blatantly changing the subject.

Arnold looked around the store. "I don't know" "they are probably planning something for Rhonda's Halloween party on Friday"

Helga gasped. "Crimeny where have I been?" "Its Halloween already?"

"I know time sure goes fast" Arnold replied.

He then looked over at the skinny teenager, sadly unpacking and repacking electronics that would make her father even more wealthy.

"well it was nice to see you helga" Arnold said with a smile.

Helga saw that smile from Arnold and knew it meant something.

Arnold longed to know how this once outgoing at times even friendly girl had spiraled into this cowardly thin young woman who looked like she would snap in half if she bent over.

Helga went to pick up too many boxes at once, when they all toppled onto the floor.

"Here let me help you" Arnold offered to pick up the boxes while Helga just sat on her knees for a few minutes silently.

She longed to place her frail hand on Arnolds shoulder and say "Help me" but was just too afraid.

Closing her eyes, she blinked back tears and started to cough while Arnold placed all the boxes on the counter.

"There all done..." "Ah Helga?" "Are you alright?"

Helga had enough of being pushed around and beaten up and spanked inappropriately for no reason at all other than being Bobs punching bag and waste of a daughter.

Tears then started to fall more heavily.

"No Arnold I am anything but Okay" "You got that?"

Arnold knelt beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder just as she had wanted to do. She inhaled his scent, intoxicating as always.

"I...I dont know how things got this bad Arnold" she sobbed.

"Well why dont you telll me" Arnold said, holding her frail body next to his.

Helga did not want to move, she felt warm in Arnolds grasped and loved the feeling of his black hoody and baggy denim jeans.

"I have to check the store is closed before I..."

"Before what Helga?"

"Before I say anything or else bob will know and he will..." she then started trembling in Arnolds arms.

"Oh Helga I had no idea it was this bad" He cuddled her some more, and could see the bruises and cuts under the badly placed foundation and the faded lipstick.

"Ouch not too hard" She said, her bones were very brittle and as much as she adored being in Arnolds grasp, it hurt her to be held to tight.

"Helga you need to close the store and come with me" "You must be starving"

Helga so wanted to take Arnold up on that offer but knew Bob would beat her so badly she would not be able to walk or sit for a week.

"I cant" she sadly replied.

"Why?" "Will your dad beat you if you dont?"

Helga looked up at him with watery blue eyes as if to say "You know he will"

Arnold could feel his blood start to boil. He could not let Helga put up this any longer, part of him cared for her and always had done.

"Right" He said, holding his hand out to lift her up.

"You are closing this store and I'm taking you out for pizza, no excuses Helga"

Helgas eyes widened. She had never seen Arnold in this light before and she liked it.

The old helga would say "Can it football head" "I aint going nowhere"

The now Helga just looked up at him and said "Okay" _Take me away from this shit hole my darling_ she thought as Arnold held her up and put his hoody on her.

Once they had entered the pizza joint down town, Helga really started to open up. She had not even contemplated dreaming of a moment like this.

"My Dad beats me" "He started beating me, feeling my you know boobs?" She blushed. Finally a bit of colour in her pale white cheeks.

Arnold shook his head in disgust. "Can you not emancipate yourself from him?"

The pizzas came out and Arnold offered Helga to go first.

"Oh, and go where exactly Arnold?" "I don't exactly have offers or people lining up to take a piece of trash like me"

Arnold was saddened by those words. While Helga scoffed on the cheese and pepperoni pizza as fast as she could Arnold started to smile as his brain started working.

Helga wiped her mouth. "What are you smiling about?" she asked, grabbing a glass of cold ice water.

"You're not trash Helga" "furthermore I know a place you can stay" "for free"

Helga turned her head sideways and raised her now manicured eye brows.

"Where is that exactly?" "The homeless shelter for troubled teens?"

"No" Arnold replied with a warm smile. He held out his hand to her and watched her finish off her pizza.

"You can stay with me at the sunset arms" "My grandparents would be happy to have you"

"You...you actually want me to stay...?" "With uh you?" Helga almost choked on her pizza.

_I am in a small part of heaven right now, is this real oh please someone pinch me to let me know this is not a dream_

"Yes I do" "You cannot stay with that father of yours"

"Or my mom" Helga added.

"Is she?"

"Drunk?" "Yeah" Helga replied, "All the time" "it helps her cope with bobs outbursts and when he throws me around and spanks me repeatedly"

"Thats not right Helga" "He needs to be reported"

Helga agreed but there was no way on gods green earth she was about to report him.

Before Arnold really started to fume at the situation, he suggested him and Helga leave and walk back to the sunset arms.

The air was cool but Helgas heart felt warm. She longed to be in Arnolds house, in his room and hopefully curled up in his bed while he cuddled her.

Arnold held her cold body close as he walked her home. He had never seen her so vulnerable in all his life but knew she was too tired and beaten down to protest. She also held a torch for the beautiful young man so she kept her eyes closed until the got to Arnolds place.

"I would suggest you go back to your place to get some clothes but..."

"But my dad would throw me over his shoulder and spank me until I could not sit for days Arnold" Helga said full of embarrassment.

Arnold placed his hand on Helgas warm forehead and sighed. "You shouldn't have to put up with that disgusting behavior"

Helga nodded in agreement but knew the situation was hopeless, for now all she could focus on was tonight, she could deal with the wrath of her Father tomorrow for now she had Arnold and even if he threw her away like the peice of garbage she thought she was by breakfast time tomorrow she did not care for right now she had her amazing loving crush comforting her and showing her affection she had only ever been shown by...well him.

Arnold led Helga up into his bedroom, quickly saying a brief hello to his grandparents.

"Wow they are still going?" Helga asked with an impressed look on her face.

"Yeah they are both healthy as ever" Arnold smiled, leading helga into his bedroom to sit down.

As he sat her down on his bed, Helga looked a little guilty. "Arnold I am sorry for being cruel to you about your parents not coming home" "and all the other times when I..."

"Shhh Helga" Arnold placed one finger on Helgas frail and cracked lips.

"Its all in the past now" "Besides I know why you did it" He grinned slyly.

Helga could barely keep her eyes open for she was so weak and tired but what Arnold had just said perked her interest.

"How do you know why I did what I did Arnoldo?" She pushed a little smirk.

"Phoebe and Gerald are very perceptive" "They sort of told me a few years back but I" "I guess I was with Lila then you left school, then Rhonda came along" "I never had a chance to..." "to..."

"To what?" Helga asked in immense anticipation.

Arnold sat beside the blonde girl who was shivering on the bed and stroked her cheek.

"I think you know Helga"

Helga began to cry, in front of the boy she vowed she would never let her guard down with EVER.

"I...Love you" "So much" she blubbered. "I was an idiot and a fool to push you away in high school" "Hiding away like an outcast, with Phoebe as my only friend" "Do you know bob stopped her coming to visit me?" "He said it was because she was Asian, the racist pig I mean Crimeny" she would have continued ranting when Arnold stopped her.

"Go back to the part where you said you love me" He smiled. _Oh that warm smile, the ray of sunshine in my hopeless tormented rainy day life. He loves me too, he really loves me too, this is it this is..._

Helgas thoughts stopped as she finally got to live them, when Arnold planted a heavy passionate kiss on her, wrapping arms around her skinny frame.

Her knees felt even weaker than usual but it was a good weak, and her cheeks finally had some color in them while he caressed her face and slid his hand down toward her boobs.

"Keep going Arnold, dont stop" she moaned.

"Are you sure Helga?" "I dont want to hurt you"

Helga grabbed Arnolds hands and pressed them against her boobs until he was massaging them gently, stroking her nipples from inside her shirt.

Then came the part they were both too lustful to resist, Arnold removed her shirt, and she urged him to unhook her pink bra while she removed his tight white shirt, revealing a set of abs to make her faint with pleasure.

As Arnold began using his tongue to lick her nipples, Helga groaned in pleasure and slid her hands down his chest until she was by his waist.

"Are you sure...you want...to do this?" He panted. "After all you've been through?"

"I need this Arnold" "I love you" "Please" Helga pleaded in a very forceful way. She had suddenly regained her lost energy and forgotten the pain of her family and abusive life as Arnold unzipped his pants.

Helga took Arnolds white pants off and was very impressed with what she saw.

"Oh my" She gasped.

Arnold smiled. "Now your turn Miss" He said, removing her underwear and spreading her legs apart on the bed.

He saw the bruises on helgas body and tried to be as gentle as possible as she placed his finger over her clit, letting her arch her back and sigh happily. He continued to rub until she could no longer stand it and started to cum. She had never had that before. It was the most erotic and amazing feeling in her life that was until, a very aroused Arnold gripped helgas hands around his member and she began to softly rub until he was hard enough to enter her.

Yes Helga was a virgin but Arnold was somewhat experienced. He searched his room quickly for a condom and placed it over as fast as he could.

Helga was already extremely wet so no lubricant was required as alot of virgins find it useful and more pleasurable however Helga was so weak at the knees for this guy that she came pretty fast over a fingering so imagine how much more she will squeal when Arnold maked love to her...

This was it, Arnold entered Helgas womanhood swiftly yet softly, breaking her hymen which did make her jump but she felt so overwhelmed and so love struck she honestly felt no pain, not all women do and Helga was one of them. Arnold kept asking if he was pumping away too hard and forcefully but Helga grabbed his back and growled "No keep going" "Faster" "Harder" and away they went until both of them could not stand it anymore and came together, Arnold ever the gentleman wanted her to get as much satisfaction as possible which in turn made him extremely satisfied.

Helga let out a massive sigh of euphoric contentment which took her breath away. She only hoped it would not wake the borders in the other rooms.

The two of them then lay back, and Arnold held helgas head against his chest so she could hear is pounding heart beat.

"That was..." she panted. "Amazing"

"I concur Helga" Arnold proudly smiled, stroking her hair and kissing her on the forehead.

"I concur."

The next day Arnold had vowed he would help Helga at all costs to get away from bob, letting her stay with him and his grandparents at the sunset arms.

He broke up with Rhonda a few days later who was actually sleeping with Lorenzo so was rather relieved anyway and Arnold was not surprised in the slightest.

Helga started doing correspondence at home in order to get her high school degree with the help of the Fund that had been set up for wayward teens who had to be emancipated from their parents for whatever reason and what she went through certainly qualified as a reason.

She spent the remainder of her teenage years at the Sunset Arms, visiting Gerald and long time girlfriend Phoebe, slowly rebuilding her life.

As she got older and Arnold went to the local College to study Social work and eventually look into being an ambassador for the UN, Helga started writing her Memoirs if you will, her tales of torment and how she found the love of her life who turned out to be the man who saved her. Her book **Love happens **ended up on the best seller list by the time she was 22 years old.

As for her and Arnold? lets just say they still enjoy amazing sex and an amazing future together one day as husband and wife, just not quite yet, being engaged is much more fun for the time being...

The END

Awww I just love a happy ending don't you?

Read and review.

By the way I HAVE had sex and I enjoy it quite alot, some stories are obviously written by young pre teens or virgins who have no idea what it really feels like. Just you wait! it can be amazing


End file.
